An Experienced Kisser
by Hitomishiri Eien
Summary: Onoda takes Sugimoto up on his offer of coming over for video games. However, messing around on GTA is the only thing they do. Mention of incest?


Author's note:

This is really bad and I apologize in advance. It came to me in a dream, at least the two of them playing GTA did.

* * *

Onoda was probably the only person who took Sugimoto up on his offer of coming over to play video games. So when he arrived alone at the boy's house, the absence of the others can be chalked up to nervousness - after all, the presence of supreme experience can be a little nerve wracking.

It was time well spent as Teru glitched into the graphics on GTA, somehow getting stuck between a wall and dumpster and auto-killing himself. The bespectacled beauty giggled at Teru's increasing confusion with the game until finally our prince switched the game off, insisting they not play a faulty game - lest the same happen to poor Onoda - and instead should watch a movie.

Now, neither payed much attention to the movie in all honesty. Onoda had asked a simple question at the start which snowballed into a lengthy discussion - a one-sided speech, really - about Sugimoto's biking and academic prowess. Over the course of the "discussion" the topic shifted to dating experience and Onoda gave a sheepish grin mentioning he'd never actually had friends before, much less dated anyone.

Sugimoto then asked if he'd at least kissed a girl before - to which the reply was that mother's kisses don't count, and so no, he had not. Teru balked at this, a mother's kisses most certainly counted, mother's were girls too and accounted for many of the kisses he received.

Save for that weird cousin who slipped her tongue into his mouth. French kissing a relative under no volition of your own was a memory - one he would rather wish expunged from his mental records.

Onoda, believing Teru to be every bit the ladies man he was, asked for advice about girls. On screen, the completely forgotten movie played a villain shooting himself in the face.

"There is a large amount about girls even I am unsure of, Onoda. They're very fickle creatures," he paused to think, "much like cats."

The boy shook his head in understanding as Teru sunk deeper into his reverie.

"How would you... uhm... go about... uhm, well, how would you go about kissing a girl?"

"Well you see..." and Teru in all his knowledge dived into explanations about various hand placements and kissing styles, adding once or twice a mention of his own experiences. That cousin _was _weird, but he had learned things.

After finishing he paused a moment.

"Did you get it all?"

"Uhm, well, something like that."

"You don't sound very much like you got it."

Onoda scratched the back of his head and sighed slightly, "I think I'll just figure it out when I get around to it."

Sugimoto nodded in sage-like agreement. "Yes, tactile learning is an important part of experience."

"Right? Haha..."

"I can show you if you'd like."

"What"

"How to kiss, it's quite simple really."

"I don't think..."

Teru shifted closer on the couch, "as an experienced kisser, I feel it is my duty to show you the right way to do this."

On screen, the corpse of the villain who'd earlier shot himself was kicked unceremoniously into a boiling pit of lava and Teru leans in.

"Now, the first thing is to relax."

Onoda is anything _but _ relaxed. His heart beats faster as Teru leans in even closer. He's fairly certain he doesn't like guys but is silently wondering just what a kiss is like.

"If she has glasses like you, you'll want to take them off." He frowned slightly as his vision blurred; gut churning in a mix of various emotions, probably fear.

"Why do you do that?"

"They get in the way," Teru said as he slipped his hands around the boy's jaw, tilting his face up.

"You hold her face delicately, like cupping a flower out a pool of water."

There comes a point when someone is touching you that you suddenly become hyper-aware of their movements. The contact heat of their fingers and palm on your skin, the faintest readjustments of their hands over your jaw as you swallow hard. The way you can feel their breath, what's left of it, washing over your skin.

A noise began to build in Onoda's ears, and his hearing became as fuzzy as his sight and he'd no idea what the taller boy was saying anymore, only that he seemed to be speaking a little more softly.

"Then you simply lean in and kiss her,"

As Sugimoto tries to remember the more pleasant bits of that experience with his cousin and recreate it, Onoda's breath hitches in his chest as Teru presses their lips together softly. He smells something like those jelly packs he talks about.

They sit like that for a while, neither really moving and being incredibly characteristic of a first kiss until finally Teru slides his hands farther back on the now blind boy's face til he's cupping the back of his head. He leans into the kiss more and moves his jaws, his lips pulling on Onoda's drier ones.

His heart is beating quite fast now, both are, and he lets out the smallest breath. Talented lips meld with smaller ones and Teru's hands slips down from Onoda's head, over his shoulders down his back, finally resting on those rather effeminate hips the boy's got.

Out the corner of his ear, he can hear the villains flesh sizzling in the lava.

Teru's tongue leads a slick trail over the rim of the boy's mouth and he gasps and lo and behold an opening has arrived and the prince takes it by storm, slipping his tongue in as Onoda's backs up out of confusion, possibly fear, mostly the worry that he might like guys a bit more than he thought he had. That was probaby it.

A small, high noise comes from Onoda's throat as Sugimoto coaxes his tongue out, sliding over the sides and quite deliberately down the center until neither can breathe and the blind child pushes at him to break for air.

As he slips his glasses back on his chest is heaving as if he'd just finished a race and finally Teru looks over and finishes:

"And that is how you kiss."


End file.
